


come closer, i'll let you

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Xiao Zhan, Getting Together, Kink Exploration, M/M, Puppy Play, Sub Wang Yibo, pretty light on the Dom/sub stuff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Ибо неуверенно вздыхает, и говорит очень нежным голосом, — но я послушный на самом деле.Взгляд Сяо Чжаня тяжелеет из-за того, как быстро кровь приливает к члену, и ему приходится дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем ответить.— Да? — выходит ниже, чем он говорит обычно, и он просто молится, чтобы Ибо не понял, как резко он возбудился, — тогда тебе придется мне это доказать.---Сяо Чжань думает, что Ибо очень похож на щенка. Ибо полностью согласен
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	come closer, i'll let you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come closer, i'll let you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429397) by [kinkywrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists). 



> Бета: [splumule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splumule)
> 
> Выложен также на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9883251)

Несмотря на внешнюю холодность, Ван Ибо деятельный, шумный и требует кучу внимания. На самом деле, он совсем как щенок, и Сяо Чжань однажды говорит ему об этом на съемочной площадке. 

— Д-да? — отвечает Ибо, теребя Бичэнь, и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Сяо Чжань подозрительно прищуривается, услышав тон ответа. Ведь Ибо никогда не нервничает.

— Тебе постоянно нужно внимание, у тебя слишком много энергии, и ты. так. раздражаешь, — он перечисляет, ударяя Ибо в грудь Чэньцин после каждого пункта, и Ибо хватается за себя, будто раненый. 

— Клянусь, если ты начнешь обтираться об ноги, я уйду из шоу.

Ибо громко смеется, и бьет Сяо Чжаня по плечу. 

— Если я дойду до этого, у тебя есть разрешение дрессировать меня пшикалкой.

— Даже не надейся, что не стану! Лучше тебе быть поосторожнее, Ван Ибо! — Сяо Чжань шипит и изображает, будто он брызгает из пульверизатора в лицо Ибо, и тот смеётся, отмахиваясь.

— Ай! Я буду вести себя хорошо! — Ибо задыхается, продолжая хихикать, — Чжань-гэ, я буду хорошим!

— Да уж, постарайся. А то никакого уважения, Ван Ибо. Нет у тебя уважения, и сердца нет.

— То есть как нет сердца?! Ты что, не видел, как я играю? Только человек с большим сердцем может выглядеть таким страстным! — Ибо бьет себя в грудь и смеется над закатывающим глаза Сяо Чжанем.

— О да, да, Лао-Ван очень страстный, так хорош, — Сяо Чжань кивает с напускным почтением, и Ибо бьет его, длинные рукава летят в воздухе, размываясь в движении.

Это совершенно нормальное общение, просто часть их обычного подшучивания.

По крайней мере, должно быть таким, но когда они заканчивают сегодняшние съемки, и Сяо Чжань оказывается в своем номере, он ловит себя на том, что обдумывает, что общего у Ибо со щенком, и понимает, что сходства находит довольно много. Он был бы отличной собакой, думает Сяо Чжань. Поначалу, возможно, его будет трудно дрессировать, но он верный и зависимый. Он ещё на удивление милый, несмотря на неприступную внешность, и Сяо Чжань может представить его кем-то устрашающим, но нежным, немного дерзким, возможно, доберманом. Кем-то красивым. Тем, кто стремится понравиться, но не показывает этого.

Осознание того, что он лежит в постели и думает о том, каким псом может быть его партнер по фильму, поражает Сяо Чжаня, и его окатывает волна стыда. Он закрывает лицо руками и стонет. Из пустых фантазий, которые у него были в жизни, эта, безусловно, одна из самых странных. Очевидно, день был слишком жарким или что-то в этом роде, и это ударило ему в голову, заставив задуматься о том, какой милой собакой был бы его напарник.

Ничего страшного, решает Сяо Чжань, он просто больше не будет думать об этом, и тогда это не должно стать странным.

***

Это становится странным.

Снова жарко, а Сяо Чжаню не стоит быть долго на солнце, особенно когда он носит три слоя черного ханьфу.

Ибо сегодня особенно приставучий. Орёт «Чжань-гэ!» через всю площадку, пытается привлечь внимание, когда он не занят. Сяо Чжань обычно не испытывает по этому поводу никаких негативных эмоций, он из тех, кто отдает столько, сколько может, но сегодня слишком уж, сука, жарко. Его шея так потеет под париком, и ему приходится каждые пятнадцать минут промокать лицо и поправлять макияж, и, возможно, поэтому он немного раздражителен.

— Чжань-гэ! — в который раз кричит Ибо и дергает Сяо Чжаня за рукав, чтобы привлечь его внимание, — Чжань-гэ!

На втором по счёту дёргании Сяо Чжань рявкает, — Ибо! Стоять! — сбивая руку Ибо с плеча.

Ибо немедленно замирает и опускает руки, и воздух вокруг него полностью меняется, как будто его уменьшили вдвое. Сяо Чжань начинает чувствовать угрызения совести.

— Ой, извини, Сяо Чжань, — робко говорит Ибо, но остается стоять рядом, когда визажисты подходят, чтобы подготовить их к следующей сцене, — Сегодня у меня снова слишком много энергии.

— У тебя всегда слишком много энергии, Ван-лаоши, — вздыхает Сяо Чжань, и испытывает облегчение от того, что Ибо, похоже, не слишком обижен или смущен тем, что Сяо Чжань кричит на него, как на невоспитанного питомца. 

— Хотел бы я иметь столько же энергии, но я стар и устал.

— Это правда. Чжань-гэ очень старый и усталый, — Ибо соглашается, и Сяо Чжань издает, было, оскорбленное бульканье, но его прерывают прежде, чем он успевает ответить. Визажист поворачивает его лицо, а потом их вызывают занять места для начала съемки.

После этого Ибо притихает, и Сяо Чжань решает думать, что ему на сегодня просто надоело всех доставать, и это наверняка не связано с тем, что Сяо Чжань приказал ему остановиться.

***

Длительные простои между сценами — редкость и священное время, особенно если удаётся провести его в одиночестве. Уже довольно поздно, почти час ночи, и Сяо Чжань сидит за одним из столиков возле одного из закрытых ресторанов рядом с отелем. Здесь совершенно безлюдно, поэтому он и здесь, давая себе время подумать и побыть одному.

Звук торопливых шагов позволяет ему узнать о приближении Ибо задолго до того, как он появляется в поле зрения. Сяо Чжань добродушно вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ибо. Он выглядит очень молодо без макияжа и костюма, по-мальчишески, в своей обычной футболке оверсайз и мешковатых шортах.

— Наслаждаешься одиночеством, гэ? - спрашивает Ибо, подходя к креслу Сяо Чжаня, и встаёт рядом.

— Наслаждался, — полушутливо отвечает Сяо Чжань. Ибо медлит мгновение и присаживается на корточки рядом с ним, его голова оказывается на уровне бёдер Сяо Чжаня.

— Хотел поразмышлять немного, — Сяо Чжань продолжает, глядя теперь на макушку Ибо. Такой странный пацан. Он то повидавший виды, опытный и слишком рано для своих лет повзрослевший, то двадцатилетний мальчишка, который спит со светом и кричит от страха при виде цикады. Иногда даже тревожно не знать точно, кто он.

— В последнее время нечасто удаётся, — соглашается Ибо.

— Правда, — Сяо Чжань соглашается тоже. Он думает, что неплохо побыть здесь и с Ибо. 

— Ты остаешься там, внизу?

— Ммм... если ты не против.

Сяо Чжань выдыхает через нос и кладет руку на макушку Ибо. Он задерживает её на секунду, прежде чем запустить пальцы в мягкие пряди, очевидно, недавно вымытые. Ибо издает тихий звук и толкается в неё, и Сяо Чжань не может вспомнить, о чем он думал до прихода Ибо.

— Ты совсем как моя кошка, — говорит Сяо Чжань, когда чувствует, что молчание затянулось. — Она точно такая же, охотится за мной только для того, чтоб на ручки взяли.

— А раньше ты говорил что как щенок, — говорит Ибо тихим, хрипловатым голосом, и Сяо Чжань слегка дергает его за волосы.

— Если ты и щенок, то самый приставучий из всех, кого я видел. Давай, будь милым или что там. Все, что ты делаешь, это пытаешься привлечь мое внимание.

— Я и есть милый, — Ибо поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня большими темными глазами, уличные фонари бросают желтый свет на его скулы. Он такой красивый, думает Сяо Чжань. И немного беспомощный, думает, будто ему нужен кто-то, кто укажет ему направление, на время возьмет на себя контроль. Он шумно сглатывает. Этот ход мыслей настолько опасен, когда человек, о котором идет речь, практически стоит перед ним на коленях.

Однако то, как Ибо сразу включается в щенячью тему, интересно. Интересно в нескольких отношениях.

— Ты просто напрашиваешься на комплименты. Прекрати, — Сяо Чжань очень гордится тем, насколько ровно звучит его голос, но ему приходится перевести взгляд на небо, чтобы не спалиться со всеми своими тайными мыслями, — ну и мне казалось, ты у нас теперь крутой, а не милый.

Ибо тихонько смеется над этим, ловит взгляд Сяо Чжаня, и они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Ибо хмыкает и говорит, — ты прав. Я очень крут. Не забывай об этом.

Через минуту Сяо Чжань обнаруживает, что его рука перебирает тёмные волосы Ибо, и так интимно ощущать тепло, исходящее от кожи его головы, легкое движение его дыхания. Он нежно гладит его, почесывая ногтями, и это вызывает у Ибо мягкие удовлетворённые звуки. Ещё он обнаруживает, что это удивительно его расслабляет, и полностью соглашается на эту тихую компанию.

Ибо проводит с ним большую часть часа, и сердце Сяо Чжаня все это время тяжело бьется в груди, пока они тихо болтают обо всем, кроме того, что происходит между ними прямо сейчас.

Той ночью, после того как они оба возвращаются в свои комнаты, Сяо Чжань быстро и горячо кончает в ладонь с мыслью о Ибо, стоящем на коленях, с яркими и дразнящими глазами, мысленно смеющимся над ним.

***

На следующий день прохладнее, не так невыносимо, как накануне, и они снимают на улице, а это означает, что, несмотря на недостатки не-кондиционированного воздуха, есть много места, где можно растянуться и расслабиться. Сяо Чжань расположился на краю площадки, усевшись на груду фейковых камней. Он перекидывает один из них из руки в руку.

Ибо вернулся к своему высокоэнергетическому «я», и когда он замечает Сяо Чжаня, срывается в его сторону. Увидев его приближение, Сяо Чжань бросает реквизитный камень, с которыми возился, в Ибо, и тот легко ловит его, поворачиваясь в прыжке и доставая его в полёте.

— Брось обратно! — Сяо Чжань говорит вроде с небольшого расстояния, но Ибо, должно быть, не расслышал, и кладёт камень на колени Сяо Чжаню, подойдя. Как только камень оказывается у него на коленях, Сяо Чжань снова бросает его, и Ибо просто смотрит, наблюдая, как он пролетает по дуге, и падает на землю в сотне ярдов от них.

— Хочешь принести его? — Сяо Чжань не уверен, что именно заставляет его произнести эти слова, но штука в том, что Ибо хочет. Он бежит вприпрыжку туда, куда упал камень, его ханьфу и длинный парик развеваются вслед. Персонал суетится вокруг них, и Сяо Чжань видит пару камер, нацеленных на них, чтобы снимать закулисные сценки, но ведь не похоже, что они делают что-то странное. Просто… играем в «принеси камень»?

Ибо приносит камешек обратно, на этот раз он роняет его в протянутую руку Сяо Чжаня, и присаживается на корточки, как спринтер, готовый к выстрелу.

— Ты никогда не устаешь? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, и все равно бросает, на этот раз чуть сильнее, и Ибо бежит, чтобы поймать камень, прежде чем он упадет на землю. Кто-то кричит со стороны съемочной площадки, вероятно, имея в виду что-то вроде: «Хватит бегать, ты испортишь костюм», и Ибо корчит виноватую гримасу, возвращаясь. Он садится рядом с Сяо Чжанем на груду каменного реквизита и вытягивается, худощавое тело выгибается под солнцем.

— У меня будут проблемы, — мурлычет Ибо, замечая нескольких членов команды, указывающих в их сторону, и говорящих между собой.

— У тебя просто сумасшедшая энергия. Иди пробеги несколько кругов, — Сяо Чжань лениво бьет его рукой, и Ибо смеется.

— Тогда точно будут! Хочешь погоняться, Чжань-гэ? — его глаза сверкают, и он выглядит так, будто стартанёт по одному слову Сяо Чжаня. Поэтому Сяо Чжань хватает Ибо за плечо чтобы удержать.

— Эй, угомонись, ты такой дурной, — усмешка Ибо становится шире, и он делает вид, что огрызается на Сяо Чжаня, — Прекрати! Непослушный пёс! — Сяо Чжань тычет указательным пальцем ему в лицо, и он никогда не сказал бы такого никому другому, но Ибо ведь практически умолял об этом.

Ощущения практически как от флирта. Это опасно, и им, вероятно, стоит прекратить, но Ибо неуверенно вздыхает и говорит очень нежным голосом, — но я послушный на самом деле.

Взгляд Сяо Чжаня тяжелеет из-за того, как быстро кровь приливает к члену, и ему приходится дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем ответить.

— Да? — выходит ниже, чем он говорит обычно, и он просто молится, чтобы Ибо не понял, как резко он возбудился, — тогда тебе придется мне это доказать.

Голос Ибо явно тоже ниже на октаву, когда он отвечает— Да? — и Сяо Чжань не хочет встречаться с ним глазами, боясь того, что он может там увидеть. Это самая глупая вещь, которую он делал за долгое время, но его член безнадежно сцеплен с образом Ибо, стоящим на коленях у его ног, и Сяо Чжань зовет его хорошим мальчиком и гладит по щеке, и эти мысли уже не остановить, поезд покинул станцию.

Со съемочной площадки кричат и машут руками, и Сяо Чжань не уверен, благодарен ли он им за то, что прервали. Ибо выглядит так, будто сейчас взорвется, у него красные уши и потемневшие глаза, и Сяо Чжань посмеялся бы над ним, если бы не знал, что выглядит точно так же.

***

Сяо Чжань выжидает едва ли пару минут после того, как все разоблачаются и снимают макияж, прежде чем схватить Ибо за руку и потащить в угол раздевалки.

— Ты в этой теме, да? — Сяо Чжань говорит ему в ухо низким голосом, несмотря на громкую болтовню в комнате, — хочешь быть щеночком?

Глаза Ибо практически закатываются, и, ох, Сяо Чжаню не терпится выяснить.

— Мм-хм, — Ибо утвердительно мычит, его большая рука обвивается вокруг запястья Сяо Чжаня, сжимая его крепко. Он хрипит, — Чжань-гэ.

— Я возвращаюсь в свой номер. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться ко мне позже, и мы попробуем кое-что.

— Из этой темы?

— Да, щеночек. Если хочешь, конечно.

Ибо издает тихий звук и секунду колеблется, прежде чем, кажется, берет себя в руки. Бля, это такая плохая идея, но Сяо Чжань просто ёбнется, если они будут продолжать в том же духе, и, судя по всему, Ибо чувствует то же самое.

— Да. Когда позже тогда?

— Может, через полчаса? Чтобы было время подготовиться.

Ибо кивает, и Сяо Чжань медленно делает шаг назад. Убедившись, что Ибо не рухнет внезапно, он выныривает из раздевалки и направляется к автобусу, который доставит его в отель.

Теперь бы понять, что, черт возьми, он будет делать.

***

Сяо Чжань не имеет опыта с кинками. Ибо, очевидно, до некоторой степени имеет, и это нормально, но Сяо Чжань не хочет каким-то образом навредить ему из-за того, что он плохой… партнер? Доминант? Дрессировщик? Владелец?

Он в домашних штанах лежит на своей кровати в отеле и отчаянно пытается не фантазировать о том, что он собирается делать с Ибо. Он не хочет открывать дверь со стояком, но это трудновато, если последние двадцать минут думать о том, что именно хотел бы сделать с другим мужчиной, и по большей части мысли эти про его рот на Сяо Чжаневом члене. Ему явно нравится, когда его называют щенком, и это здорово, это легко, но хочет ли он, чтобы его хвалили или, наоборот, ругали? Идея кажется Сяо Чжаню немного чрезмерной, учитывая, что они еще даже не целовались. Является ли поцелуй частью всего этого? Можно ли целовать собаку, или это не по правилам?

Он доводит себя практически до того, чтобы отправить сообщение Ибо в WeChat, чтобы отменить все это, когда слышит стук в дверь. Сяо Чжань приоткрывает ее, и там Ван Ибо в шортах Nike и огромной белой рубашке, неловко мнётся на пороге. Сяо Чжань отступает, чтобы впустить его, и Ибо немедленно идёт, и садится на кровать, засунув руки в карманы своих шорт.

— Так, я... я не уверен, что это хорошая идея...

— Я принес свой ошейник.

Они говорят одновременно, а затем оба замирают.

— Твой ошейник? — голос Сяо Чжаня срывается к концу, и Ибо моментально замыкается.

— О! Ты сказал… — Ибо делает паузу, понимая, что сказал Сяо Чжань, — …не очень хорошая идея? — он усмехается, и поднимает голову в фальшивой браваде. 

— Струсил, Сяо Чжань?

— Нет, нет, я думал, возможно тебе… — Сяо Чжань сглатывает, — твой ошейник? — он повторяется.

— Если ты передумал, скажи, пока я не опозорился,— подбородок Ибо задран, глаза колючие, и Сяо Чжань должен успокоить его прямо сейчас, прежде чем все проебется.

— Нет-нет, пёсик, все хорошо.

Глаза Ибо смягчаются, когда Сяо Чжань подходит и встает между его коленями у кровати, и это как будто что-то переключает между ними. И все становится правильным, когда Сяо Чжань обхватывает лицо Ибо одной рукой и чувствует, как все напряжение уходит из него, когда он тихо говорит: «Покажи мне».

Ибо вынимает руки из карманов и сжимает в одной из них черный кожаный собачий ошейник, почти наверняка купленный в зоомагазине. Мысль о том, как Ибо находит возможность сбежать от распланированной жизни, чтобы купить ошейник для себя самого, ошейник, который он носит, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо, заставляет кровь Сяо Чжаня вскипеть, и все незначительные сомнения, которые у него были по поводу его собственной вовлеченности, немедленно этим смываются.

Он видел фотографии Ибо в модных ошейниках, но это совсем другое. Это интимно, и Сяо Чжань чувствует себя польщенным разрешением узнать эту часть жизни Ибо.

— Ты всегда берёшь его с собой?

— Если получается, — осторожно отвечает Ибо, закрывает глаза и расслаблено прижимается к руке у своего лица. Его щека теплая и мягкая, и Сяо Чжань нежно проводит большим пальцем по его скуле.

— Приятно. Просто надевать его.

— Готов поспорить, так и есть, — Сяо Чжань соглашается. Кожа выглядит потертой, Ибо должно быть, носил его не один год. Он задается вопросом, кто научил его подобным вещам, или, возможно, это было естественным явлением, которое развилось со временем, и это именно то, что нужно Ибо. Сяо Чжань понимает, что ему все равно, какой бы ни была причина, приведшая их сюда в конце концов.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел его на тебя?

— Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Но сначала я установлю несколько основных правил, — Сяо Чжань садится рядом с Ибо на кровать и немного гордится тем, насколько собранно он звучит.

— Во-первых, если тебе что-то не нравится, просто скажи стоп, и мы остановимся, — Ибо понимающе кивает, — я не хочу делать тебе больно или плохо с тобой обращаться. И я не хочу делать ничего грубого, что может повлиять на съемки. Это подходит?

— Подходит.

— Хорошо. Есть ли граница, которую ты хочешь обозначить? Чего я не должен делать или говорить?

Ибо качает головой, — нет. Делай со мной все, что захочешь.

— Ибо, — это получается гораздо менее сложным, чем его предыдущие слова, и Сяо Чжань ловит ухмылку Ибо, прежде чем он опускает голову, — это мой первый раз, будь повнимательнее.

Глаза у Ибо просто огромные, когда он поворачивается, и Сяо Чжань смеется.

— Не вообще первый раз! Я впервые делаю это, хм, как доминант, — слова выходят неловкими, но Ибо просто прижимается головой к плечу Сяо Чжаня и вздыхает.

— Я доверяю тебе. Я действительно тебе доверяю. Никто не делал этого со мной. Я не хочу слишком много об этом говорить, это немного… В общем, просто скажи мне, что делать, Чжань-гэ, и я послушаюсь.

С этими словами все остатки неуверенности полностью исчезают.

— Хорошо, щеночек, — Ибо издает мягкий довольный звук, и Сяо Чжань подносит руку к щеке Ибо, чтобы повернуть его к себе для легкого поцелуя. Они просто прижимаются губами, нежно и сладко, и Ибо скулит в глубине горла.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Сяо Чжань перемещается к Ибо за спину, и целует его в макушку, надевая кожаный ремешок ошейника ему на шею, просовывает язычок через металлическую пряжку. Он проверяет, не туго ли, парой пальцев, и чувствует, как Ибо обмякает, приваливаясь к нему всем телом, когда ошейник наконец застегнут.

— Ну вот, как ощущения? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, прижимаясь к шее Ибо сзади. Он целует рядом с пряжкой, потом в выступающие позвонки, и Ибо издает еще один тихий звук, — Хорошо? — Ибо кивает и поворачивается лицом к Сяо Чжаню, который втягивает его в поцелуй.

Поцелуям Ибо не подчиняется, как ожидал Сяо Чжань. Вместо этого он забирается к Сяо Чжаню на колени, и облизывает его рот, медленно и горячо. Сяо Чжань стонет ему в губы и позволяет своим рукам скользить по бокам Ибо, задирая его огромную рубашку, пока та не застревает в подмышках. Черт, ему кажется, что он внезапно прыгнул в глубокий конец бассейна, не умея плавать, потому что здесь определенно есть шаги, которые они пропустили, но затем зубы Ибо берут губу Сяо Чжаня и нежно кусают, и он думает, что может научиться по ходу дела.

— Ну-ка, давай снимем это, — Ибо поднимает руки, чтобы Сяо Чжань стянул с него рубашку, и как только она снимается, он наклоняется для еще одного поцелуя. Он задыхается в рот Сяо Чжаня, когда тот зажимает ему сосок, а затем издает более глубокий звук, когда он делает это снова, перекатывая его между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Чувствительный? — Сяо Чжань ухмыляется, и Ибо снова прикусывает его нижнюю губу в отместку, на этот раз сильнее. 

— Не шали, — Сяо Чжань щиплет Ибо за сосок в последний раз, просто чтобы успокоить его.

— Бля, ты великолепен, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает, проводя руками по груди Ибо, и Ибо приосанивается от похвалы, зубасто улыбаясь, и кладет руки на плечи Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань быстро переворачивает их на кровати, Ибо прижимается к нему, и он начинает целовать его сначала под подбородком, затем через ошейник, вниз по шее, пока не достигает темного соска. Он проводит по нему языком, а потом прихватывает зубами.

— А-ах! — Ибо задыхается и вцепляется одной рукой в волосы Сяо Чжаня, удерживая его там, прижимая к себе его рот, — Да, бля, Сяо Чжань, да!

— Раскомандовался, — бормочет Сяо Чжань ему в грудь, а Ибо просто открыто смеется, и подталкивает его ко второму соску.

— Бля, — Ибо выгибается, когда рука Сяо Чжаня скользит в его шорты и обхватывает полувставший член через ткань. Ибо толкает бедра навстречу и склоняет голову набок, стискивая зубы, едва сдерживая стоны. Сяо Чжань опирается на локоть рядом с его головой и прижимает большой палец к зубам.

— Не нужно так, давай, дай мне тебя услышать, — Ибо открывает рот, и стонет, когда Сяо Чжань касается пальцами головки его члена через боксеры, а большой палец другой руки скользит ему в рот.

— Хороший мальчик, - Сяо Чжань чувствует, как член Ибо дергается от похвалы, и его собственный тоже, прочувствовав происходящее. 

— Тебе нравится быть послушным со мной, щеночек? — Ибо кивает и сосет большой палец Сяо Чжаня, толкаясь бедрами в руку на его члене.

— Ммм, хорошо, сними шорты.

Ибо стягивает шорты в рекордно короткие сроки, затем крепко обхватывает ногами Сяо Чжаня, скрещивая лодыжки, чтобы удержать его над собой. Сяо Чжань немедленно кладет руку на член Ибо и рад видеть темное пятно, проступающее на передней части его трусов.

— Уже мокрый для меня, пёсик? — Ибо скулит от этих слов и тянет Сяо Чжаня вниз для поцелуя, а Сяо Чжань наклоняется, прижимаясь к Ибо, притирается, просовывая руку между ними.

Целовать Ибо приятно, он нетерпелив и груб, Сяо Чжань такое очень любит. Ибо хватает Сяо Чжаня за задницу и управляет его скоростью, и они теряются в жаре, кипящем между ними на несколько минут, пока Сяо Чжань не отстраняется. Он смотрит вниз на Ибо, покрасневшего, с открытым ртом, в одних трусах. Его прошибает пот, и он чувствует, как по его спине стекает капля, когда он смотрит, как Ибо задыхается под ним.

— Что ж, я собираюсь пройтись по сценарию, — внезапно произносит Сяо Чжань, и слезает с кровати. Он идет, неверным таким шагом, к креслу в углу комнаты, на ходу цепляет сценарий с маленького журнального столика и, наконец, садится, широко расставив колени. Ибо отрывается от кровати, тяжело дыша. Он явно более взволнован, чем пытается показать, и Сяо Чжань позволяет своему тяжелому взгляду остановиться на нем.

— Ибо, место. 

Он указывает на пол между своими коленями, и Ибо практически слетает с кровати в стремлении попасть туда. Он встаёт на колени на жесткий ковер, кладёт руки на бедра Сяо Чжаня, и жар его ладоней жжёт сквозь мягкую ткань домашних штанов.

— Продолжай вести себя хорошо, и получишь что-нибудь в награду, договорились?

Сяо Чжань в одной руке держит сценарий, а другой почёсывает Ибо голову. Ибо трясёт, и его пальцы на секунду впиваются в бедра Сяо Чжаня, когда он пытается удержать контроль.

Сяо Чжань пытается читать сценарий, правда пытается, но Ибо тут, между его ног, издаёт слабые звуки, и он так близко к его напрягшемуся члену, явно выделяющемуся через тонкую ткань штанов. И он здесь именно для этого. Так что Сяо Чжань скользит рукой к затылку Ибо и направляет его к своей промежности. Ибо мгновенно прижимается носом к его члену, а затем глубоко вдыхает, что вообще-то не должно быть таким возбуждающим, но пальцы Сяо Чжаня сжимаются в его волосах, а его бедра резко дергаются вперед.

Ибо лижет по всей длине его уже намного более твёрдый член, его язык скользит по ткани, Сяо Чжань шипит и тянет Ибо назад за волосы.

— Веди себя хорошо. Жди.

Ибо скулит, и снова вжимается в него носом, пока нос не оказывается в складке бедра. Он фыркает в ногу Сяо Чжаня, и Сяо Чжань видит, как его плечо начинает двигаться мелкими рывками. Ибо снова фыркает, его брови нахмурены, и Сяо Чжань оттягивает его голову назад так далеко, что Ибо даже выгибается.

— Ты трогаешь себя? — Сяо Чжань даже не заметил, как рука Ибо оторвалась от его бедра. Ибо смотрит на него блестящими глазами и кивает.

— Прекрати. Ты не можешь себя касаться, только я могу.

— Чжань-гэ, — протестующе скулит Ибо.

— Так ты говорящий! Я уж думал, ты разучился, вряд ли ты вообще был когда-либо таким тихим. 

Ибо состраивает гримасу, которая совсем не соответствует раздражённому выражению, к которому он явно стремился.

— Вернись на место, и держи руки на моих ногах. Подожди, пока я закончу, — Сяо Чжань демонстративно переворачивает страницу сценария, пытаясь изобразить безразличие. Но Ибо снова издает эти тихие звуки, вероятно, бессознательно, пока он ерзает на полу и кладет голову на бедро Сяо Чжаня, наблюдая за ним. Его взгляд обладает физическим весом, наполненный вожделением, и Сяо Чжань тратит все силы в попытках сосредоточиться на словах.

Он переворачивает следующую страницу и прищелкивает языком. Ибо начал водить руками вверх и вниз по его ногам.

— Руки. Не двигай.

Ибо раздраженно фыркает, и Сяо Чжань обнаруживает, что слегка соскользнул с сиденья, так что Ибо оказывается еще ближе к его члену. Он секунду смотрит вниз, и они оба видят, как член Сяо Чжаня дергается в штанах, и они встречаются взглядами. Не отводя глаз, Сяо Чжань вздыхает и кладет сценарий на подлокотник кресла.

— Ничего не можешь поделать? — спрашивает он, и Ибо качает головой. Он такой послушный... Сяо Чжань переживает ошеломительный момент, представив, как ошейник на Ибо на съемочной площадке заставляет его спокойно и послушно работать, делая в точности то, о чем просит Сяо Чжань. Его член снова подпрыгивает, и Ибо тихонько смеется.

— Ничего не можешь поделать? — повторяет Ибо слова Сяо Чжаня, заламывая бровь, вот значит, как он хочет чтобы всё было?

Сяо Чжань демонстративно лезет в штаны, вытаскивает член и пару раз двигает рукой, пока он окончательно не встаёт. Ибо молча наблюдает, а Сяо Чжань продолжает гладить себя, глядя Ибо между ног. Прекам проявляется от этих движений, и руки Ибо начинают сдвигаться по бедрам Сяо Чжаня. Вид его больших рук, приближающихся к его члену, еще больше раздразнивает Сяо Чжаня, и он сжимает основание члена, чтобы притормозить.

— Ты уже в отчаянии, да, щенок? — Сяо Чжань говорит это так, как будто это не он тут собирается кончить. — Хочешь его? Это ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе?

Ибо кивает. И открывает рот, высунув язык. 

Блять, блять, Сяо Чжань этого не ожидал. Капля прекама скатывается по его пальцам, и Ибо тихонько стонет.

— Ладно, хорошо, можно, — Сяо Чжань нагибает Ибо к своему члену, придерживая за подбородок, пока вводит член в рот, — вот так, хороший мальчик.

Ибо хороший, его руки спокойно лежат на бедрах Сяо Чжаня, пока он сосет. Он задает темп, опускаясь низко, пока член Сяо Чжаня не упирается в его горло, а затем подтягивается назад и ласкает языком головку.

Сяо Чжань кладет руку на ошейник, и скользит пальцами между кожей и кожей, прижимая кадык. Ибо сглатывает прямо вокруг члена, и Сяо Чжань отдергивает пальцы, чтобы начать направлять его. Сначала протянуть вверх вдоль члена, потом надавить обратно. Ибо стонет.

— О, щеночек, посмотри на себя. Посмотри на эти розовые губы вокруг моего члена, — глаза Ибо закатываются от похвалы, и он сосёт сильнее. Сяо Чжань с трудом удерживается, тянет за ошейник. Ему интересно, если бы он трахнул Ибо в горло, и одновременно потянул за ошейник, смог бы он почувствовать давление ремешка на свой член?

— Нравится тебе? Нравится быть послушным для меня? — Сяо Чжань не может сказать, согласное ли это покачивание головой Ибо или он просто надевается на член, чтобы он дальше втиснулся в его горло, но это хорошо, настолько хорошо, чтобы отодвинуть лоб Ибо назад. Член вылетает из его рта с непристойный хлюпающим звуком.

— Могу я кончить тебе на лицо? — Сяо Чжань не дожидается ответа Ибо, его рука обхватывает член, и он отчаянно дрочит, пальцы ног уже поджались, он приближается к оргазму очень быстро. — Я собираюсь кончить тебе на лицо.

— Чжань-гэ, — дрожащим голосом выдыхает Ибо и наблюдает за плавным движением руки Сяо Чжаня.

— Щенок, откинься назад, лицом вверх, — Ибо откидывается назад и закрывает глаза, прежде чем снова открыть рот, как раньше. Сяо Чжань не может сдерживаться, столкнувшись с этим эротическим зрелищем, и он покрывает лицо Ибо толстыми полосами, немного попадая на язык, но в основном по щекам, над глазом. Бля, он выглядит таким использованным, и член Сяо Чжаня делает последний слабый рывок при осознании того, что это он сделал такое с Ибо.

— Боже, Ибо, — Сяо Чжань проталкивает свою голень между ног Ибо, и Ибо рывком дергается вперед, прижимаясь членом, — потрись об меня, и это все, что ты сегодня получишь.

Ибо высоко стонет и трется о ногу Сяо Чжаня один, два раза, а затем кончает в трусы, содрогаясь в оргазме с открытым в попытках вдохнуть ртом.

— Хороший мальчик, — Сяо Чжань почти так же задыхается, как Ибо, который все еще ловит воздух, опустив голову, — оставайся так пока, я принесу вытереться.

Сяо Чжань чуть не падает, когда перекидывает одну ногу над стоящим на коленях Ибо, чтобы пойти в ванную. Он берет полотенце, и смачивает его теплой водой, присаживается рядом с Ибо и начинает вытирать ему лицо. Ибо гудит, и приоткрывает глаза, умытый.

— Привет, — он звучит почти застенчиво, и Сяо Чжань чувствует, как его сердце подскакивает к горлу.

— И тебе привет. Я сейчас сниму ошейник, хорошо? — Ибо наклоняется к плечу Сяо Чжаня, пока он расстёгивает пряжку, медленно вытаскивая кожаный язычок. Как только ошейник снят, Сяо Чжань проводит кончиками пальцев по нежной коже шеи, которая местами натерта. Но к утру все должно быть в порядке.

— Ты был так хорош, вообще было очень хорошо, — Сяо Чжань говорит, и Ибо выдыхает, как будто он всю жизнь ждал, чтобы услышать эти слова, и тычет носом в шею Сяо Чжаня.

— Мммм. Это было классно, — Сяо Чжань обнимает Ибо и нежно придерживает его. Он не слишком уверен в том, каков этикет здесь, и еще более не уверен в том, чего хочет Ибо.

— Тебе снова этого захочется? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань куда-то в висок Ибо, прижимаясь губами к его волосам, — Потому что я могу это сделать, если хочешь.

Наступает тишина, и Сяо Чжань хочет проглотить свой язык, глупый, это, очевидно, было разовое, если бы он не привязывался так легко...

— Правда?

Голос Ибо тихий, но он прерывает мечущиеся мысли Сяо Чжаня.

— Правда ли? Честно говоря, Ван Ибо, кому бы не понравилась возможность немного тобой покомандовать?

Ибо фыркает ему в шею — ну, мне тоже показалось, что было хорошо, — Ибо высвобождается, чтобы посмотреть Сяо Чжаню в глаза.

— Заметно было по тому как ты мне все лицо обкончал, — говорит он мягко, и Сяо Чжань резко втягивает воздух.

— Эй! — Он бьет Ибо по плечу в притворной ярости, — ты не возражал.

— Как бы я возразил с занятым ртом, а, Чжань-гэ?

— Ох, ты ужасен.

Ибо широко улыбается и целует Сяо Чжаня в щеку. И ползёт к кровати.

— Я думаю, тебе это нравится, — Ибо шутит, снимая свои (фу) обкончанные боксеры, ложится в постель голым, и заворачивается во все простыни.

— Спорный вопрос, — ворчит Сяо Чжань, вставая с пола, и глядя на груду простыней, отдаленно напоминающую человеческое тело, — ты остаёшься здесь?

— Да. Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать после того, как осквернил меня.

Такое облегчение, что Ибо немедленно вернулся к своему обычному вздору. Это достаточно расслабляет Сяо Чжаня, чтобы забраться в кровать и прижаться к спине Ибо.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты молчал и делал то, что я тебе сказал.

— Тогда тебе просто придется сделать это снова. 

Ибо высовывает голову из-под простыней, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на опасно близкое лицо Сяо Чжаня.

— Да? — Сяо Чжань выдыхает, не сводя взгляда со рта Ибо, растягивающегося в кривой ухмылке.

— Завтра?

— Завтра?! — с губ Сяо Чжаня срывается смешок, — Дай старичку прийти в себя!

— Нам не обязательно по полной программе, можем только так вот? — Ибо переворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Сяо Чжанем, и обвивает всего его руками, как осьминог. Пиздец, думает про себя Сяо Чжань, у него нет абсолютно никаких шансов избежать этого, не влюбившись.

— Просто так, обнимашки в постели? — Сяо Чжань пытается шутить, но он уверен, что Ибо может слышать заполошное биение его сердца, которое готово просто выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Да.

— Звучит подозрительно. Будто ты напрашиваешься завтра именно на обнимашки.

— Не хочешь? Я-то ладно, но ты можешь упустить предложение, которое бывает раз в жизни, давай… — поддразнивает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань прерывает его, прежде чем он успевает начать разглагольствовать или, чего доброго, передумать.

— Нет-нет. Я хотел бы. Серьезно. Мне очень понравились все эти щенячьи штуки, и все остальное тоже. 

Во рту у Сяо Чжаня пересохло, и он смущается, когда говорит, — ты мне нравишься, — будто он третьеклассник, приглашающий на свидание девочку, в которую вкрашился уже много недель назад.

— Хорошо. Ты мне тоже нравишься. Если ты вдруг ещё не заметил, — Ибо звучит так самодовольно, что Сяо Чжаню хочется его ударить. Он продолжает радостно мычать себе под нос.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично. — Ибо гнусно ухмыляется, и Сяо Чжань фыркает.

— А теперь ты опять бесявый, отдай мне простыню укрыться, и спи.

— Тебе придется обнять меня за это.

Нарочитый вздох Сяо Чжаня сбивает улыбка, когда он придвигается ближе к Ибо и позволяет ему вытянуться вдоль его спины, перетаскивая простыни, чтобы накрыть их обоих.

— Спокойной ночи, Чжань-гэ. — говорит Ибо, утыкаясь носом в шею Сяо Чжаня, теплую и успокаивающую.

— Спокойной ночи, Ибо.


End file.
